


Don't Cry, Mi Amour (a requested Sero oneshot)

by JinkoKaminari



Category: BnHA, hanta sero - Fandom, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari
Summary: This oneshot was requested by one of my favorite people ever, love you Papi :)It's a bit short than my previous works because I've never done an XReader before, but I think it came out really well.I did my best to make this as gender neutral as possible so everyone can read and enjoy it!
Relationships: Sero Hanta/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Don't Cry, Mi Amour (a requested Sero oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS A SMUT SO OBVIOUSLY THERE'S SEXUAL CONTENT. DONT READ IF YOU ARENT COOL WITH THAT OKAY?

My eyes still feel heavy as I struggle to open them. The skin of my cheeks feeling stained and cold. I was alone, tangled in these white cotton sheets. Body heavy, legs numb, mind empty of anything but buzzing television static.

Then I felt a warm hand on my cheek. “Mi Amour…” Sero looks down at me from where he stood at the side of the bed. His dark eyes gazing into mine, which I’m sure are still red and puffy from the previous night. “You slept a long time. Yesterday was tough, huh?”

I give a small nod, still not ready to talk about it. He climbs into the bed and pulls me into his chest. His body warmth and beating heart surrounding me in comfort.

“I know you don’t want to get into it, I understand,” Sero speaks softly to me as he runs his fingers through my hair. “But I want you to know that no matter how rough things get, you can always count on me to support you. You’ve done so much for me; dating someone who went to a different high school is tough enough. Dating someone who was a hero in training is even more so. Now, I get busy with my hero work and sometimes I can’t be here when you need me. It hurts my heart when I can’t always hold you the way I was able to last night.”

I shake my head, trying to reassure him that it’s okay. He just smiles at me and moves some hair behind my ear. His fingers tickling my lobe ever so slightly.

“You don’t have to deny it, Mi Amour. I know dating a pro hero is hard. But you’ve always supported me, and I really appreciate that. It’s only fair that I do the same for you when I can,” Sero runs his thumb over my bottom lip slowly before giving me a sweet kiss. “You’ve always been so understanding, that’s what I really love about you. I can only assume what happened yesterday has something to do with your parents, but I won’t pry any more than that. You can talk to me when you’re ready.”

He rubs my back slowly and begins to softly hum a little tune. I nuzzle into his chest, feeling safe and at home. Sero always manages to have that effect on me, even after all the years we’ve been together. He always knows when to cheer me up with comfort and when to cheer me up with humor.

“Mi Amour, no matter what anyone says, I love you just the way you are and I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve done,” He grabs my hand and holds it to his heart. “And if you don’t believe me, just remember the reason I gave you this ring on your finger. It wasn’t out of obligation because we’ve been together so long. It’s because I want to stand in front of our friends and family and make damn sure they all know how much I love and care about you. You’re my one and only, that will never change.”

I try to hide my face, feeling the intense blush coming on. Sero grabs my chin between his fingers and forces me to look up at him. His one-of-a-kind smile beaming at me in a ray of warm sunshine.

“No hiding that pretty face. I want to see all of your cute little reactions,” he lifts my face up more and kisses me again, this time more deeply. I’m practically gasping for air when he pulls away. “I’m right here, Mi Amour. You don’t need to feel alone. I wish I could make everyday be nothing but happiness and fun times for you, but I know that isn’t realistic. We all have days where we feel like the world is burning, even me. What makes it all okay though, is knowing that I can come home to you and feel loved and happy.”

Sero nuzzles his nose against mine and gives tons of kisses on my cheek, making me giggle. I try to tell him to stop between my little laughs, but he just keeps going. When he finally does stop, he chuckles at me. Then he leans down to my ear and drops his voice to a whisper.

“Te amo,” he says, and my heart melts. “Te amo mucho, carino.”

A little shiver runs down my spine. Listening to him speak Spanish always makes my legs feel like they’ve been turned into gelatin. I’m so weak for when he lowers his voice and rolls his R’s too.

“Look at you; red as a tomato. Do I have that much of an effect on you, Mi Amour?” he chuckles and flips us over slowly so he’s hovering over me. His hair, now styled in a side ponytail, has gotten so long that it tickles my nose. “How about I show you just how much I love you?”

I swallow hard and he comes in close, trailing kisses along my neck. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter as his lips reach my chest. His big and firm hands slide into my shirt and up my sides, gently caressing the skin. His lips leave soft kisses and little love bites all over my collarbone and chest.

“Ah, dios mios… You’re so beautiful,” Sero whispers against my skin. He slides my shirt off, exposing my bare torso, and then tosses it aside. His kisses continue all the way down my stomach, reaching my hips. “What a cute little tummy you have… and these hips; I could look at them all day.”

He slides off my cotton shorts, along with my undies. His kisses continue on my thigh as he squeezes them gently in his hands. I let out a soft moan, feeling like a blushing mess.

“Such delicious thighs, Mi Amour,” he licks his lips. “I think I’ll taste them.”

Sero licks and bites my thighs, leaving little marks all over them. He then kisses them more, all the to my sex area. He kisses there as well and smirks.

“This looks real sweet,” he whispers and begins moving his tongue around the area and sucking on my most sensitive parts. I can’t stop the cries of pleasure from escaping me. 

Just when I’m already losing my mind in ecstasy, I feel him add his fingers. He starts with one inside my whole, massaging it slowly, then adding a second. My body is practically trembling with the excitement. My breathing heavy and fast as he scissors his fingers inside me. I grab at his shoulders, trying to beg him to give me more.

Sero just chuckles at me. “So impatient, Mi Amour,” he says and pulls his fingers out. My legs wrap around his waist and he lines up his cock with my entrance. “If you want it that bad, you just have to ask.”

He begins pushing his shaft inside me, the feeling making me moan. His fingers grip my hips tightly, digging his nails into my skin. He pushes more in, slowly, until my ass hits his hips with a soft slap.

“Dios Mios, you’re so tight…” he whispers and begins moving. His thrusts start slow and gentle but then pick up speed. “You make me feel so good, Mi Amour…”

Sounds of pleasure fill the room as each thrust becomes harder and faster. Sero pounds into my whole, whispering sweet Spanish to me and his dark eyes admiring the way my body bounces against him. He leans down and begins licking and biting my nipple

“Mi Amour… Mi Amour…” his whispers through his teeth, his breath shaky and heavily panting. My mind is blank; all I can think of is my lover, his voice, his body, the way he touches me, everything. “Ah, so good… I’m close…”

I nod, letting him know that I’m also reaching my limit. He pounds into me even harder and faster, his own cries of pleasure slipping out. Beads of sweat sliding down his neck and down to his abs.

“Te amo…. Te amo, Mi Amour…” Sero and I let out one more loud moan, and he thrusts inside me hard as we both climax.

We pant heavily, taking a few moments to gather ourselves. Then, he pulls himself out of me and flips us both over so I’m resting on his chest again. I can hardly move, still trying to come down from my high of ecstasy.

He kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around me. “You’re amazing, my one and only Mi Amour.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it Papi ;)


End file.
